Game Night
by kenoboss
Summary: Its Game Night and Raj has a surprise for everyone. OOC for all. SMUT SMUT and more SMUT


**GAME NIGHT**

**A/N: This is OOC for all. Rated M for sexual fun. No plot just fun. **

The ladies lined up, nervous at first, what is Raj going to make us do? Penny, Amy & Bernadette are all wondering this but its Amy that speaks up " What the hell are we doing this for?" even though she is hoping it's something dirty, dirty, dirty. He just winks at them and says" Trust me you will love it." Raj then asks them to sit on the couch, Amy in Sheldon's spot (so he won't freak out) then Penny and then Bernadette

"So you three ready for this?" they all nodded yes, then Raj spoke "welcome to… "**Whose cock is it?"** Penny yelps "What the Fuck…?" Bernadette let out a "Jesus Christ!" and Amy just let out a "Who!?"

But that's not the fun part." He continued "the real fun part is HOW your guessing whose cock is whose? You will have four cocks to suck, your partner the other two guys and me, that's right I'm in there too. At the end of this you have to guess which one belongs to your partner and for bonus points, try and guess the others if you can." " I Just how is this scored?" "Good question Bernadette.

OK this is how it is scored, you get one point for every correct guess you get, you don't get a point for a wrong answer, and now the bonus point of three for making us cum, and each bonus point will be added your score. And four points each if you guess the right person who came

The ladies sat back trying to understand what was going through that demented little mind of his, but after what was less than a minute all agreed to the challenge. It was Amy that asked the right question "What do we win?" "That will be determined later" he said. "But you will like it! Guys if you will step away from your partner, I'll set the rules"

First off you will be blindfolded. Ladies NO touching other than mouths, tongues and teeth, Men NO touching either, except for genitals, NO talking by either sex, Men keep the moans and groans to yourself, it might be a giveaway. If by chance one or more of the guys cum it will be a bonus point for you. After each thirty seconds we will switch, with a thirty seconds break in-between, this will happen 4 times at the end of all 4 rounds I will remove your blindfolds and then you will have sixty seconds to decide who's dick you were sucking at which time.

Raj then reached for the timer and sets it for thirty seconds. He goes around to the back of the couch grabs the three blindfolds and proceeds to each lady Amy, Penny, and Bernadette, after blindfolding them, it was Amy was loving it the most, she was going to finally suck more cocks other than just Sheldon's , so she was grinning from ear to ear. One last thing when you here the buzzer either began to suck, or stop sucking. "Is everyone clear on the rules?" Raj asked. All nodded their heads yes that they understood and were ready to go.

With the ladies ready he motioned for the guys to move in front of their ladies, Sheldon to Amy, Lenard to Penny and Howard to Bernadette. Raj was the odd man out for now.

**Round 1**

Now, Amy was the most inexperienced of the three, knowing only what her boyfriends cock was like and not sure what to do with the others. But she has Google'd it before and practiced with banana's and the toothbrush among other things, but being a trooper she accepted this cock into her mouth, slowly at first, she just moved her tongue around the shaft then tried to engulf it as much as she could. Wow this was a big one, She couldn't take it all, not even half way down, but she will keep on trying to take it all, she did her best to make this guy come for her, but her lack of experience showed although she did enjoy herself.

Penny, knew exactly what to do she took the first cock eagerly, sucking and licking the entire length, moving her tongue along the shafts length, she licked his balls trying to get results. The buzzer when off, DAMN that was way too fast to tell!

Bernadette was a bit shy at first, but proceeded to take the cock all the way down to the hilt in one slow motion and then back up flicking the tip when she was done. She didn't gag on it which was a good thing.

The buzzer when off, all the men removed their cocks from their ladies mouths, Penny was sucking so hard on her cock that it let out a loud Popping sound when she let it go, the girls just giggled and Penny smirked. Now the guys moved one place to their left with Howard being left out for now.

**Round 2 **

Amy was amazed that she had another cock in her mouth; she told herself that dreams do come true. She moved her tongue up and down the shaft, this one was not as long, but was thicker and had less hair, nice and smooth she thought. She took this one much deeper than the first one, but still couldn't take him all, it was just too thick. So Amy focused on her tongue work this time moving her mouth up and down his shaft. The buzzer went off Amy thought I'm getting better at this Woot Woot.

Penny took the new cock into her mouth; the first thing she noticed was that it was much, much larger in length than the first one, none the less she proceeded to lick the shaft from the base to the tip. She then moved her tongue around the tip, then back down to his balls. She wasn't sure but, whose ever it was she wants more of this one.

Bernadette was smiling as she waited for the next cock to press against her lips to let her know that he was ready, as he moved his cock into her mouth, she thought Hmm nice, not to long but not as short as the first one, I like this one! She bobbed her head up and down taking the full length of this cock all the time moving her tongue around, she did enjoy this one it was just the right size for her, either its Lenard or Raj, too early to tell right now.

The buzzer sounded, and again Penny Popped that cock out of her mouth, with a loud sound. All the ladies grinned that time and fought back a giggle. Now the guys moved to their left again this time with Lenard being the odd man out.

**Round 3 **

Amy took the next cock into her mouth she was getting pretty good at sucking cock she thought, this one was smaller than the other two, but was quite nice not too long and not to fat, she could get use to this one. She moved her head up and down while letting her tongue glide against this cock, she noticed that he twitched a little, hmm I must have done something right, and I'll have to remember that for the future. She thought this must be Lenard's cock, after all Penny would love this one.

Penny opened her mouth waiting for the next cock, she was just FUCKING loving this game, were else could she get four cocks to suck on and NOT get in trouble with Lenard. She engulfed the new cock all the way to the hilt, damn nice and fat. I like this one, nothing like a fat juicy cock to suck on. Penny really enjoyed this cock the way she moved it was like she was praying to it, it was that nice. OMG I know who this is!

Bernadette was ginning, waiting for the next cock to suck on. When she felt the cock enter her mouth she thought, HOLY SHIT! This thing is HUGE. OMG this thing could choke a horse! In fact it might be a horse, She tried to take as much as she could, and to her surprise she thought she did quite well, she moved her tongue up and down his shaft, from his balls to the tip, then he jumped, she then doubled her efforts, he bucked his hips in rhythm to her bobbing of her head on his shaft, then without any warning he pulled out of her mouth, and exploded all over her face. Bernadette squealed in shock then in joy that she was able to make one of the men cum for her, she put out her tongue to lap up all the cum that was sprayed on her licking her lips as she went. After he finished Bernadette sat back on the couch with a look of complete contentment, her thoughts went to who this could be.

The buzzer sounded again this time Penny didn't make that Popping sound, they were too busy giggling with Bernadette after her getting jizzed on.

Now Sheldon was the odd man out.

**Round 4**

Amy thought that this was the greatest game ever invented; she was most definitely going to thank Raj for thinking this one up, and to let him know that he was also a very sick man for thinking this up too. Now she looked forward to getting the last cock, hoping that she would get what Bernadette just got. As the last cock entered her mouth, she took note that it was larger than the last one, but still not as big as the first one, or as fat as the second one but nice. She then moved her head up and down while letting her tongue glide against this cock. It made this one twitch too, hmm maybe? Cum for momma? She kept moving her mouth and tongue in unison, gliding up the shaft then down licking his balls, she tried to take him as far as she could, she was shocked that she took him to the hilt, her nose buried in his pubic hair. That was all he could stand he shot his load deep into her mouth, making Amy gag for air. She wasn't expecting this at all, but like the trooper she is she fought past the initial shock and swallowed all his cum. Noting that it was salty but sweet and that she enjoyed the taste of him. He pulled his cock out from her mouth with a loud POP, making Amy giggle at the sound, she was just like Penny. I must be good at this. After licking what dribbled out she came to the conclusion that she was a goddess at giving head.

Penny, started to suck on the last cock of the game, she noted that it was the smallest of the four cocks, not being a totally bad thing, but not her type. She took this one all the way to the hilt, not gagging at all she rather enjoyed this one she thought. Well time to get cum on my face, she went to work bobbing her head up and down creating as much suction as she could all the while using her tongue to lick his shaft and balls. Barely any actual time passed as he unloaded his cum into her mouth, slightly startled that he came so fast , she loved it anyway she swallowed all of the jizz, not wasting a single drop. She too leaned back after he removed his now limp cock from her mouth, happy that he came but she wanted it all over her face though.

Bernadette was very pleased with herself for making the last guy to come for her. She readied herself for the last cock of the game, too bad she was really didn't want this game to end. She felt his cock press against her lips, she accepted it willingly at first then she turned into a madwoman, she engulfed him and took him in as far as she could , he was much thicker than the others, not as long as the last one but was fairly big around. She love this one, to her it was the best of both worlds. Bernadette wished she could take her time on this one, but only had thirty seconds to enjoy herself, she would make the best of it, and with god as her witness he was going to CUM for me! She took him out of her mouth so she could focus on his ball first, moving up the shaft enjoying herself finally reaching the tip she flicked it with her tongue a few times the engulfed him as far as she could. he started to jerk, his whole body trying to hold out but he couldn't he released his orgasm into her mouth hitting the back of her throat, she was startled by the force of his cum, but enjoyed it all the same as she tried to swallow it all, but some of it just oozed from her lips and down her chin. She let out another scream of joy. THAT'S TWO! For me Bitches!

With that the buzzer sounded for the end of the round and game.

As men moved away from the ladies all with limp cocks hanging from them, since the ladies were able to get them all off. Raj told the ladies to remove their blindfolds and to write down whose cock they sucked and in what order, and since we all came who came for them. Who was it that came for you? You have sixty seconds to decide, starting NOW!

The three ladies all had a pen and paper ready to go.

Amy thought hard who was who? First off, Cock #1 was an easy one its Sheldon's after all I have sucked on that one before. Now #2, I enjoyed that one, nice and fat, and had a nice scent to it, it must have been Raj's cock. #3 that's a difficult one at the time she thought it was Lenard's cock, so that makes #4 Howard, and he was the one that came for me too. After scoring all the men she thought damn I'm going to win this!

Penny knew exactly whose cock was the first one easy pleasy Lenard was #1. So #2 Cock. WOW did she ever like that one, SO fucking big she loved it! I'm guessing it was Sheldon's just because of his height compared to the others, being proportional and all. #3 now that was getting into the difficult area, first off she loved the girth of this one. Now she knows that Raj mindscapes' and that Howard shaves completely (Bernadette told her once when she was half way lit) she did notice a slight musky scent, so #3 is Raj. Which makes Howard #4 and he was the one that came for me.

Bernadette thought she had this locked up no problem. #1 was Howard after all she married that cock on purpose. #2 was Raj she knew that horny little bastard would get his cock into my mouth as soon as he could. To Play his Clarinet! My ass! Btw nice Clarinet you have their Raj! # 3 Sheldon, Amy you lucky girl having all that meat to play with, just don't forget to share him, and he came for me too so Yea! Then #4 is Lenard, Penny was right not to big but not too small a little thicker than what I imagined but damn nice cock, bonus point he came for me too.

While the ladies were doing tallying the scorecards, the men cleaned them self's up and got a warm washcloth for their ladies to clean up with too. Sheldon of course ran to the bathroom to use a disinfect soap to kill all the germs, but not before getting Amy a wet warm towel.

Now let's see how you did? Amy you're first." She handed Raj her card, he looked over it scored it and put it aside "Penny you're next." He looked it over carefully then asked for Bernadette's card, he again looked carefully at it.

So after looking all the cards over I will hand the results to Sheldon, since we all know he can't lie very well. Sheldon took the cards from Raj, but not after giving him a dirty look for that remark even if it was true.

Amy you scored in order, #1 Me,#2 Raj,#3 Lenard and #4Howard. Lenard and Howard were reversed. Giving you a score of 2, But you do have a bonus 3 points for making Howard cum, so that gives you a total score of 5. Well done Amy. Amy just glowed with a grin from ear to ear, "thank you Sheldon."

Next is Penny you scored in order, #1 Lenard, #2 me, #3 Raj then #4 Howard. You got them all right, giving you a score of 4 and a bonus of 4 for making Howard cum, bringing your total to 8. "That my girl!" Lenard exclaimed. Penny, sat back and just soaked up the kudos she earned, waving her hand like she was the queen of England.

Now Bernadette you scored in order, #1 Howard, #2 Raj, #3 Sheldon and #4 Lenard. You mixed up Raj and Lenard. Giving you a score of 2, but you did make two of us come so that gave you 3 points each, Giving you a total of 8 also, but you did get one of your cum's right so after adding that in you have a total of 9. Making you the winner of** Whose cock is it?**

_For those of you keeping score at home the order for each lady is. Bold is for Cuming._

_**1**__**st**__** round 2**__**nd**__** round 3**__**rd**__** round 4**__**th**__** round**_

_Amy/Sheldon Amy/Raj Amy/Howard Amy/__**Lenard**_

_Penny/Lenard Penny/Sheldon Penny/Raj Penny/__**Howard**_

_Bernadette/Howard Bernadette/Lenard Bernadette/__**Sheldon**__ Bernadette/__**Raj**_

_Out/Raj Out/Howard Out/Lenard Out/Sheldon_

"So what did I win?' Bernadette said loudly and with a slightly tremendous grin on her face.

You can now have the dick of your choice to have your way with, or you can pick the next game we will play? Just remember it must be a SEX game.

**A/N: If you liked this please review or fav. it, so I might put up a new game night story. **


End file.
